Together as a couple Mckono
by jetski17
Summary: I wanted to start the story out with Steve and Kono going out for a bite, then realizing that they are good for each other
1. Chapter 1

Kono filed up the paperwork with a sigh. It had been a tough one...Cases like this always took a toll on her. It was hard watching a person grieve when they lose a loved one. It made her feel so alone.

As hard as it was for the person grieving, she couldn't help but be a little envious that the deceased had found who she thought to be 'the one' and had been loved the way every girl dreamed of.

'Hmmmmph, fat chance of that I've got' she said out aloud.

'Fat chance of what?' said the voice of her commanding officer Steve Mcgarret. Kono whirled around in surprise and almost fell.

'Whoa, careful. Are you alright? You seem kinda distracted' inquired steve

'I'm fine, boss. Nothing to worry about, just mumbling away. I tend to do that sometimes' replied Kono in an offhand voice.

Steve regarded the beautiful woman standing in front of him fondly. She had become very dear to him. She always had his back out in the field and knew exactly how him and the guys thought.

'Let's go grab a bite to eat' said Steve. Kono looked at him in surprise. 'Ok' Said Kono, 'Let me just grab my wallet'

'That won't be necessary, it's my treat'

* * *

**Hey Guys;**

**This is my first piece, so let me know what you think.  
**

**I'm just testing the water, not sure if i should continue.  
**

**Thnx :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and comments.. It was very helpful  
**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please bear with me as i'm still new to this... i'll definitely try to update much faster...  
**

* * *

They both ate dinner in silence, immersed in their own thoughts. After they were done Steve asked Kono 'How about we go for a walk on the beach?'

'Ok, that's a great idea. The beach always has a way of soothing me,' said Kono

They walked side by side at a comfortable pace. As they looked out into the ocean it seemed very difficult to believe cruel people such as the kidnappers existed in a beautiful place as this.

Kono couldn't help but voice this thought out aloud. 'I know what you mean. This was a hard case all for all of us, what matters is that some things worked out. Toby is back with his family and you made that possible. You didn't give up even though the 24 hours were up,' said Steve admiringly.

'Well, I promised the mother that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. And I know you're still annoyed that I did that, but I don't care. Given the chance, I would do it all over again. I only wish, we could have saved the nanny as well. Her husband was beside himself.'

'We do what we can Kono, I know its not at all comforting to hear me say that, and it will always hurt like hell when we lose a victim. But we move on and make sure we save the next one.'

'I know all that. But I cant help getting a little upset over it. I'll be fine once i mourn and get it out of my system.'

Steve regarded the beautiful women in front him with new found respect. She had always been special to him. Over the past two years, they had gotten closer both as friends and colleagues. He had always been attracted to her, but never acted upon it. Watching her now bought back all those unresolved feelings.

Kono stared back at Steve, blushing slightly under such close scrutiny. She couldn't believe that this man could make her blush. She could handle herself around mobsters, kidnappers and murderers but not Steve Mcgarret.

'Why are you staring at me?' Kono asked Steve after a few minutes.

'No particular reason, come on. I'll take you home' said Steve. 'Ok'

As they drove to Kono's house, they spoke about Chin and his wife Malia, who were expecting a baby. Kono was very excited about being an aunt, Steve couldn't help but be slightly amused.

'What's so funny?' said Kono. 'Well, it's more cute than funny to see you excited about the baby' replied Steve. 'hmmmphhh, it is exciting, Chin is having a baby,' retorted Kono.

'Alright, I concede defeat' said Steve as he pulled to a stop in front of Kono's house. 'I'll walk you to the door'

'That won't be necessary boss, '

'I know it isn't necessary but I want to do it'

'Alright, if you say so boss'

The two of them walked to the door self consciously. At the door, Kono bade Steve a good night and turned to go inside.

'Would you like to do this again sometime,' Steve asked suddenly.

Kono whirled around and asked in a stunned voice 'beg pardon'

Steve felt as stunned as he looked. He couldn't believe that he had actually summoned the courage t ask her out. Though her reaction was kinda bumming him out.

'Would you like to do this again sometime?' repeated Steve, 'You know, like a date.'

'Seriously? Ummm… Sorry what I meant to say was yes I would love to.'

Steve let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

'Alright then, I'll Pick you up tomorrow at eight'

'Tomorrow?' asked Kono

'Yep, its Friday Night' said Steve as he walked back to his car.


End file.
